bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Peanut Romano
Just a question. But in what mission does Peanut take orders from Norton? Dan the Man 1983 03:38, 28 January 2009 (UTC) :None. Peanut is never seen taking orders from Norton. He's absent from the Tenements mission and is with Johnny and Hal during the last story mission, a mission Norton has no role in. ::He's in the group of Greasers hassling Cornelius. He doesn't go to the Tenements with the others. McJeff 00:39, 29 January 2009 (UTC) :::I never really noticed that since I just use slingshot when they bother Cornelius. Dan the Man 1983 09:57, 29 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Peanut does not in any mission take orders from Norton. ::::I just watched a video of the mission. Peanut isn't even in the mission. The 5 greasers that bother Cornelius is Johnny, Norton, Hal, Vance and Ricky. Johnny, Hal and Ricky run off leaving Norton and Vance to deal with Jimmy and Cornelius. Ricky and Peanut are hard to tell apart, but Ricky has a black jacket where as Peanut has a brown one. ::::In the video while Jimmy is fighting both Norton and Vance you can hear Vance clearly say "Don't even THINK about touchin' the hair". ::::So I think we should change the information where it states "Peanut is seen taking orders from Norton". ::::By the way, here is the Mission video. Dan the Man 1983 00:45, 31 January 2009 (UTC) On the Football Field I have never seen Peanut jogging around the field,I know that he is on the dodge ball team but i have never seen him in the gym in his gym clothes or on the field?-- 13:28, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :I have never seen him neither. I have noticed that out of the three cliques that jog around the field, which does not include the Jocks, it is normally the three same members of a clique that jogs around the field. The Nerds, not that they long last, but it is always Algernon, Bucky or Thad. For the Preps it is Gord, or Parker, for the Greasers it is normally Hal, and Norton. Dan the Man 1983 22:22, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Theres also Tad for the Preps and Vance for the Greasers-- 21:54, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Justin the Prep can also be seen on the field. :For each clique it's the same ones who can be seen playing dodgeball. McJeff 03:54, 23 August 2009 (UTC) ::Sorter but you don't see Damon running on the field and he's on the dodgeball team and Peanut..He's on the team but you don't see them running around either :( KirstyXD :::Damon always spawns on the field. Dan the Man 1983 11:48, September 23, 2009 (UTC) high standing friend Only reason he has a high position because he Johnny's best friend but other than that Hal and Norton should be leadin under Johnny. And I never seen him give orders but seen him take it Yeah, I think Peanut is probably Johnny's best friend. He worries alot about Johnny, and does favors for him.Jenny Vincent 17:29, July 8, 2010 (UTC)Jenny Vincent Resemblance Anybody else think he resembles the real Larry Romano? - Hua Xiong Maybe,but I think Its doubtful as they're totally different,and he is credited as Peanut instead of Larry in the game,so I guess Its 50/50 chance that he's refered to him.Andjela ˆˆ 22:05, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Going After Lola I don't got nothing better to do, so I took the liberty of going through every single one of Peanut's speech files. I can't find a thing about him going after Lola. I've heard him say stuff like Lola was making eyes at him, asking "Have you ever snuck out with Lola?", one where he says "Lola honey, come to daddy". When given a swirlie, he calls for Johnny and Lola (though mainly for Johnny). He even makes a reference to Jeopardy. But no where does he actually say that he's snuck out with Lola, or gone after her, or anything of the sort. I think it should be removed from the article, unless the information comes from a different source that isn't the speech files. PS: If anybody else got the speech files; listen to Peanut_GROOM_v2. It's great. Soda (Talk) 04:40, July 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Update: I checked out all the Greasers' conversation files (I figured the ally/bumped into/etc wouldn't help much) and none of them mention Lola and Peanut having a fling, either. If somebody for another clique mentions it, I think it'd be enough for grounds to mention that according to whoever, Peanut's gone after her. Soda (Talk) 05:14, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Request for Quote change I want to change the articles quote and make it better, if you agree or disgaree feel free to share an opinion or something of why you took the agreement or disagreement. If agreed write down the quote you want to use. Until all admins have voted, we will determine wether the quote shall change or remain. Big Brudda 18:39, August 16, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda ::What do you want to change the quote to? I personally like his quote right now, but my opinion depends on what the new quote you are proposing is. Soda (Talk) 18:54, August 16, 2015 (UTC) :::The current one looks good. However I will search for a better one. If I could find one I will post it. You have any suggestion for the new quote? Myth(Leave your threats here/ ) 18:58, August 16, 2015 (UTC) :::Its really hard to chose a quote because its impossible to know if you guys, Jeff or Dan will like it. I think this quote "During summer break, I took down 5 kids on the baseball field!" is good. If you disagree, just say no or go here: http://bullyfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Peanut_Romano/Quotes#When_confused to find one and tell me. I just don't like the current one right now. I don't care what you want, just as long as we change the quote section thats all. (I apologize for my english). Big Brudda 19:15, August 16, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda ::::Don't choose a quote based on if any of the staff will like it, choose it based on if you think it summarizes the character's personality well or not. I like that quote, it does show how Peanut's kind of way in over his head about how "tough" he is. Soda (Talk) 19:17, August 16, 2015 (UTC) :::::I like that Summer Break quote. Also how about "What can I do next to please Johnny? I mean Lola. I mean..." ? Myth(Leave your threats here/ ) 19:19, August 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Alright, Lets do the summer one. Thanks Myth for sharing your opinion. Big Brudda 19:31, August 16, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda :::::::UPDATE: I want to change the quote from "hmmmm Peanut" to "During summer break, I took down 5 kids on the baseball field!". Please say agree or disagree if you think that new quote shall replace the old one. Big Brudda 19:33, August 16, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda I wonder if Jeff and Messi got my message? Big Brudda 22:31, August 16, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda ::::::::Thanks SodaCat and Myth Hunter for the like of my comment :) Do you guys think we should replace the old quote and add this instead? Big Brudda 21:00, August 16, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda :::::::::You waited less than an hour before complaining that Messi and I were inactive. That isn't acceptable. Try at least 3 days. :::::::::I don't like the baseball diamond quote, it makes Peanut sound like some kid of a badass. He isn't. He's got three main characteristics - he's obsessed with Johnny, he's angry about being short (even though he isn't), and he hates his nickname. His quote should reflect one of them. There might be a better quote than the one we've got there now, but the baseball diamond one isn't. Jeff (talk· ) 21:54, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Okay, maybe myths quote is what I want to change, I think that's better. I like both as I said, but now it's changed to "What can I do to please Johnny?" Sounds more better and sounds like his traits. Sorry Jeff, I didn't know that you would be offended by my comment. Big Brudda 22:31, August 16, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda Jeff may have a point, Yeah I think what Myth said is good and acceptable as Jeff would like one. This is my new quote I would like to change ""What can I do next to please Johnny? I mean Lola. I mean..."?" Does that count? Big Brudda 22:36, August 16, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda :You got to give people time to participate in discussions, that's all. Anyway, I actually like the "I gotta please Johnny I mean Lola I mean" quote and vote for changing it to that. Anyone got the exact quote? All my Bully speech files are on my old computer which doesn't currently have sound. Jeff (talk· ) 01:16, August 17, 2015 (UTC) ::Right here. The exact quote is "What can I do next to please Johnny? I mean Lola! I mean..." Soda (Talk) 01:18, August 17, 2015 (UTC) :::Cool. We'll give Dan a couple days to see if he has an opinion, then if he doesn't or if he agrees Brudda can make the change. Jeff (talk· ) 01:26, August 17, 2015 (UTC) :::Cool, I'll hope Dan agrees. Big Brudda (Text- ) 01:53, August 17, 2015 (UTC) :::I think Dan, is busy? He last edited 4 days ago. Big Brudda (Text- ) 17:43, August 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::I like that quote about pleasing Johnny or Lola haha :) Messi1983 (talk) 02:38, August 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::Okay, Lets change the quote to "What can I do next to please Johnny? I mean Lola! I mean...". Big Brudda (talk) 13:54, August 23, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda As of August 23. All admins (Soda, Myth, Jeff and Dan) voted to change the quote, no one else voted against it. Big Brudda has now changed it. Big Brudda (talk) 20:50, August 23, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda